


You Can Have It All

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #...courting I guess??, #Clint is weirded out, #Poly I guess, #Steve and Bucky love Tony, #Steve and Bucky seduce Tony, #Tony is lonely and insecure, #all the gifts for Tony, #kind of, #much jewelry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky anonymously give Tony gifts, most of it jewelry, and basically court him until Tony finds out, confronts them, and then they all cuddle and snuggle. </p><p> </p><p>Or, Tony gets courted and Clint is trying to pretend that he didn't see Tony wearing a belly ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have It All

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treasure (Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028375) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



Tony had just finished a coffee-fuelled nights be was just about to trudge his body upstairs to get some kind of edible food item when he stopped short and squinted his eyes. 

A box, neatly wrapped with red and gold paper with a bouncy bow stuck on top, was resting on the middle of Tony's lab table. Tony blinked and waited, expecting it to blow up or something. He shrugged, too tired to worry about anything other then the fresh slice of pizza that Clint _better not_ have eaten in his fridge. 

He managed to, carefully, unwrap the present, gingerly opening it in case something jumped out. He stared at its contents, unmoving. Tony wasn't sure what to think, if he was honest. 

It was a bracelet, a soft leather that slid in his calloused fingers, intertwined with each strand to make a beautiful hoop that fit perfectly around his wrist. 

It was something, had Tony seen it in a store somewhere, he would've boughten. He searched inside for a note, anything resembling an author to this gift, but there was nothing but empty space. 

He scratched his head, absentmindedly playing with the bracelet, as he made his way upstairs. 

~

 

The second time Tony discovered a wrapped box, wrapped in the same colours, _his_ colours, he was rubbing his eyes, sitting  up in his bed. 

He threw off the covers and swung his legs to get out of bed, and his eyes were met with the damn box. 

How someone managed to sneak into his from was beyond him, but he was too curious to make sure _this_ gift wasn't a trap, either. 

It wasn't, and he was sure Jarvis would've warned him if it was an intruder who had come in, anyway. This time, he lifted a necklace, a light chain with an object hanging at the end. He carefully inspected it and found it to be a small lightening boltengraved into the metal that he just knew was made of iron. 

Tony slipped it around his neck, feeling the soft thud of the jewelry as it hit his collar bone. His mind wandered, wondering just who the hell was giving him these gifts. 

~ 

The third time Tony found the box, in gold and red, he didn't bother with unwrapping it carefully, instead ripping it off to find out what could possibly be inside this time. 

A small ring, a simple golden band, was snug and perfect on Tony's finger. He only barely noticed the engraving on the top, a very tiny _S &B _hidden in the colour. 

Tony briefly wondered who S&B was, but was too focused on the warm feeling that bloomed in his stomach, that always happened whenever he got these gifts. 

~

The fourth time, a belly ring was inside. Tony wasn't sure what to think of it, but he was Tony, and he was willing to try anything. 

So, he went to a parlour, privately, of course, and got pierced. The belly ring, a silver round jewellery with a ruby gem on the inside, actually looked pretty good against his flat, muscles stomach. 

He gingerly walked around, the slight tugging a new feeling to Tony, and it didn't slip past the others. The new jewellery, mixed with the weird movement, was more than enough to make them suspicious. 

"Are you okay, Tony?" Bruce asked worriedly, looking up from his book. The rest of the team peeked up from what they were doing to wait for his answer. 

"Fine," Tony waved a hand and turned quick up to escape from this conversation. The thing was, however, that Tony had been wearing loose shirts so the fabric didn't rub against the sore piercing, and it flared up when he turned. 

"Is that a _fucking belly ring?"_ Clint yelled, just as Tony fled down to his lab. 

~

The piercings didn't stop there, either. Neither did the gifts. In a span of two months, Tony had gotten another bracelet, two more rings, a nose piercing, a tongue piercing, and enough outfits to last him a live time.

He wore them everyday, much too the teams worriedly glances, and he loved wearing them. The silk pajamas and the fancy suits that must of costed a fortune felt amazing against his skin, and Tony was proud to show them off. 

What bothered him, though, was that he still didn't know who was giving him these gifts. And frankly, it was driving him up the wall. 

The only conclusion he had gotten too was someone was pranking him, well jokes on them, anyway, because Tony was wearing these forever. 

The only hint he had was S&B, and that just made no sense, at least it didn't, until he found an old bill in Steve's room. And for the record, he was _not_ snooping, he was _totally_ looking for _something_. 

And well, finding out that _Steve_ , of all people, was the person pranking him, it threw Tony in a loop. 

Tony wasn't sure to be impressed that Steve Rogers had the guts to prank someone, or roll his eyes at how _bad_ he was at pranking people. 

Being the genius he was, he knew it could only mean S&B was Steve and Bucky, who had been, mysteriously, absent for the last few weeks. 

Obviously, Tony confronted them. 

~

"Prank?" Bucky raised an eyebrow, pausing his flying fist, which had been beating up a punching bag, to look at Tony. 

"Don't give me that look, Barnes. You either, Rogers!" Tony ignored Steve's surprised look and continued, suddenly embarrassed that these two geezers had beaten him at his own game. 

"You two bought me all these gifts. Sneaking into my room, giving me all this jewellery," Tony said, slightly confused as Steve and Bucky smiled. 

"Well, took ya long enough, Stark," Bucky muttered, unwrapping his fists from the tape. "But it ain't a prank." 

"What?" Tony was confused. "Then why buy me all this stuff?" He gestured to his bracelet, that out of habit, he was twirling in his fingers. 

Steve cocked his head and grinned softly. "Cause we like you, Stark." 

~

It had taken maybe twenty minutes for Steve and Bucky to convince Tony that it wasn't a prank. 

Tony was confused, happy, and even more confused as he realized he was being _courted_. Steve and Bucky, for a reason Tony would never know, wanted to be in a  relationship, all three of them. 

"How bout it, Stark?" Bucky asked, hands on hips. Steve glanced at Bucky and added, 

"You can sleep on it if you want." 

And for Tony, he would never admit to anyone how loudly he had yelled "Yes!" 

~

Tony was fiddling with a new project he had been working one when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him. He jumped, then grinned up at Steve as he kissed Tony's forehead. 

Bucky appeared from somewhere and joined them, adding his own kiss to Tony's cheek. "Time for bed, Tony," Steve and Bucky both muttered, nuzzling into Tony's body. 

They picked him up and carried him to Tony's bedroom, the one the three of them shared, and set him down under the covers. They slid in and cuddled close to Tony, kissing him softly all over and whispering sweet nothings.

Tony had continued to get 'anonymous' gifts very so often, and Steve and Bucky never failed to notice him wearing it, and it often led to the bedroom. 

Tony wrapped his legs and arms around his two partners, his body glistening with jewelry, and he fell into an easy sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is trash but whatever


End file.
